Fly Together, Sway Forever
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Continuation of the hug scene...You'll know why I chose the title later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after the conversation Ryan and Mike have after their hug. Just a warning, this is the first time I've written a dancing scene, so please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The Following**

Mike was shocked, to say the least. Shocked that Ryan hugged him and touched him as much as he did. To be honest, he thought Ryan didn't care for him anymore. They had lost touch for so long. Deep down, Mike liked all the attention he was getting, but he didn't expect it to last.

That reality saddened Mike a little. He worked alongside Ryan for a long time. They shared a bond, even though Ryan claimed he didn't bond. Mike even developed feelings for Ryan, feelings he kept to himself. He knew Ryan was in love with Claire, but after her death he thought he had a chance. That proved to be wrong when Ryan lost touch with almost everyone around him.

Mike sat and looked at the floor. He had a feeling that this was the last conversation he would ever have with Ryan. Ryan seemed like wanted to move on, and Mike couldn't stop him.

"Why the long face?" Ryan asked.

"Just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"Parker," Mike lied.

He missed Parker, and that was the truth. The real reason for his sadness was how Ryan would never love him.

"I miss her, too. The three of us worked well together."

There was an awkward moment of silence between them. The radio began playing a new song. Ryan extended his hand to Mike.

"Come on, let's dance."

"What?" Mike asked, feeling confused.

"You heard me. I love this song."

Mike rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"It's just a dance, Mike. This song makes me think of you."

This was Mike's chance. He took Ryan's hand and followed to an available space. Ryan took one of Mike's hands and placed it on his shoulder. He kept hold of Mike's other hand. He then moved his free hand to Mike's waist.

"What's the name of this song?" Mike asked.

"Come Fly with Me by Frank Sinatra."

"I didn't picture you to be a Frank Sinatra kind of guy."

"Are you kidding me? Back when I was young I danced to this all the time."

Mike just smiled at Ryan. For once, he didn't know what to say. He was seeing a completely different side of Ryan.

"Have you been working out? You've got muscles," Ryan asked, winking at Mike.

"I have. It helps manage stress."

"And it makes you sexy."

Mike's cheeks turned bright red. He loved the compliment from Ryan, but he couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry. Did I embarrass you?"

"No, not at all. I just…"

"Didn't expect to hear it?"

"Right."

"I'm a different person now. I give compliments every day."

"That's great, Ryan."

Ryan smiled. Mike blushed again. He just couldn't hide his feelings anymore.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I've liked you for a very long time."

"I know. You followed me around all the time when we worked on the case. You wanted me to bond with you."

"Not that kind of like. I mean, I actually _like _you."

Ryan threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, Mikey, you are too funny."

Ryan took his hand off of Mike's waist.

Ryan raised his arm and Mike spun around underneath it.

"You have a hidden talent for dancing"

"I don't think so. I really can't dance."

"I'm being serious."

The song ended. Ryan still kept a tight grip on Mike's hand. Another song by Frank Sinatra played on the radio.

"I'm loving the Frank Sinatra tonight," Ryan said, smiling.

Mike had never seen Ryan smile like that before. He smiled back, squeezing Ryan's hand.

"What's the name of this song?"

"Sway. Another song that reminds me of you."

Ryan spun Mike around again. This time stopping him halfway through the turn. He stepped closer to Mike, making their bodies touch. He took Mike's other hand and began swaying.

People were staring at them, some with wide eyes. Some found it entertaining that two men were dancing together. Mike just closed his eyes and ignored their stares. He was happy. This is what he wanted all along.

Ryan planted kisses on Mike's neck. Mike felt his knees getting weak. There was sort of a softness about Ryan's lips. He imagined hard, cracked lips, but they were the complete opposite.

"Sway me smooth, sway me now," Ryan sang in Mike's ear.

When the song ended, Ryan turned Mike around. He ran his fingers through Mike's hair.

"I like you, too, Mikey. When I was away, I listened to 'Come Fly with Me' and 'Sway' all the time and missed you."

"I wish you would have called me."

"I wanted to, but I didn't know how you would react. And I wanted to give you some space. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Let tonight be a clean slate for us."

"Fair deal. We'll fly away together and sway forever."

Ryan kept his hands on the back of Mike's head. He leaned in closer and kissed his lips. They could hear the gasps coming from everyone around them, but they didn't care. They were in their own world. It was their fresh start.

**So, I have an idea for the next chapter. It's going to jump ahead, but I've got it all planned out. I will update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update. College has been keeping me busy. Anyway, this jumps ahead to after Ryan walks away from Mike.**

"Take care of yourself, Mike," Ryan said as he turned and walked away.

Mike watched as Ryan walked away. A single tear trickled down his cheek. There went his hero, his one true love. After all they've been through together, Ryan chose to leave.

He couldn't take it anymore. After the car escorting Ryan pulled away, Mike ran to his car. He was out of the parking lot so fast that his tires screeched. As soon as he was far enough away, the tears cascaded like a waterfall down his cheeks.

He could barely focus on the road. Several cars honked their horns as he swerved into the opposite lane. Realizing that he was endangering others, he pulled into the back parking lot of a grocery store. The heartbreak suddenly turned into anger. He pounded his fists against the steering wheel and let out an enraged scream. He pounded so hard that the car shook, causing a picture to fall from the sun visor above him. It was a picture of the two of them from their fateful encounter months earlier.

Mike stared at the picture for a few moments. It was as if he was reliving that night. His hand in Ryan's, Ryan's lips on his cheek, and Ryan looking drunk, yet happy. Mike tore up the picture and threw the pieces out the window. The pieces scattered in the wind, blowing away, just like Ryan and Mike's relationship.

Mike took a few deep breaths.

"It's time to move on," he said aloud.

After composing himself, he drove home. Despite his outburst earlier, he seemed rather calm as he set his keys down next to a framed picture of Ryan. He took the picture out and threw it into the trash can below. He did the same with every picture of Ryan he had around his house.

Shortly after, he changed clothes and went to bed. As soon as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock at the door. He hesitated, but got up and answered it.

Ryan stood in the doorway, his face sullen. Mike tried to close the door, but Ryan's foot caught it before it shut.

"Hear me out, please. I was wrong. I shouldn't have walked away."

Mike just stared at Ryan. Tears formed in his eyes again.

"You promised you would stay, Ryan. Remember, 'Fly away together and sway forever?"

"It was a weak moment. Seeing the tears in your eyes made me think. I walked away because I didn't want you to get hurt anymore."

"You do this time and time again! You act like you mean what you say, then pull the 'It's not you, it's me' card."

"I know I've hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. If you were sorry you wouldn't be pulling the same crap over and over again."

Mike tried to slam the door, but Ryan pushed his leg in farther.

"Just give me another chance. I realized that I'm nothing without you."

Mike opened the door, and Ryan stepped in. The first thing he noticed was that the picture of him on the table was gone.

"What happened to the picture?"

"I thought you wouldn't come back, so I tossed it."

"Are you going to put it back?"

"It depends. I'm not putting any pictures of you around my house if you're going to leave again."

"I'm here to stay, Mike. I have some things back in Brooklyn to take care of, but as soon as I'm finished, I will move up here."

"I don't think it's that simple, Ryan. I'm not getting my hopes up until you prove to me that you mean what you say."

"I know I've made it hard for you to trust me, but I'm willing to change. No one has ever made me feel more loved and appreciated the way that you have. Not even Claire."

Mike opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Ryan stepped closer and kissed Mike. His lips tasted of coffee.

"No vodka?" Mike asked jokingly.

"Not this time. I wanted to drink, but I can't fall into old habits."

"That makes me feel a lot better. If you passed up drinking, then you can kick the habit of leaving me."

Ryan kissed Mike again, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. Ryan pushed Mike against the table as their kiss became more passionate. Mike's elbow hit his stereo, turning it on. Coincidentally, "Sway" by Frank Sinatra began playing.

"Our song," both Ryan and Mike said at the same time.

With that, Ryan took Mike in his arms the way he had months ago. They swayed to the music, their bodies close together.

Mike had a strong feeling that Ryan was back for good. He relaxed in Ryan's arms and took a deep breath. Their bodies fit perfectly together.

All the tension between them didn't matter anymore. They were together, living in the moment. Not a care in the world. Swaying forever.

**Whew! I got some major feels while writing this. Hopefully there will be more Hardston in future episodes to keep the inspiration coming! **


End file.
